60 minutes that has changed their lifes
by Akita
Summary: This is XF fic and it... is veery strange...I got idea for this veeery late...so... nevermind. R


WARNING! WARNING!   
  
EXTREAMLY STUPID FANFIC!  
  
DON'T READ IF YOU'RE NOT USED TO THINGS LIKE THAT!  
  
I'VE WARNED YOU  
  
...........................................  
  
60 MIN THAT HAS CHANGED THEIR LIVES  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
FILIA'S DIARY  
  
13 october, 14.55  
  
AAARRRRGGHHH! I can't stand it! That stupid namagomi   
  
just comes here and ruins everything!! He doesn't even allow  
  
me to smash his stupid face! Why can't he stap annoying me!   
  
Why don't he find someone else to tease! He was here two   
  
minuites ago and he flushed my lunch! I HATE HIM!!! I wish he   
  
would DISSAPEAR FROM MY LIFE! Argh...  
  
13 october, 15.00  
  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! YEACH! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!  
  
HURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! YES! YES! FINNALY!  
  
That stupid moster is gone! He was here while ago and he said,   
  
that he won't be able to visit me  
  
for some time, BEACOUSE HE HAS A MISSION TO DO!  
  
YECH! YEACH! WOOOHOOOOOOOO!  
  
13 october, 15.05  
  
HE hasn't been here for two minutes! YES! I finnaly ate my lunch!   
  
And NO stupid namagomies! Yes! Yes!   
  
13 october, 15.10  
  
He hasn't been here. It's 10 min now. Great. I start   
  
to be bored, but I'll get used to this. Sure.  
  
13 october, 15.15  
  
15 minutes. And I'm still bored. I've cleaned out all mess he did  
  
and I AM BORED. Strange...  
  
13 october, 15.20  
  
VEEEEEERY strange. I thought that I would be happy when he's  
  
gone. But I'm not happy. I think that I actually miss Him... NO,  
  
NOT Him! him! And I DON'T MISS hIM!!!!  
  
13 october, 15.25  
  
OK, I DO MISS hIM! But It's just beacouse I got used to hIM around.  
  
Just beacouse of that. You get used to the people, when they are always around  
  
teasing you, makeing mess and flushing your lunch.   
  
13 october, 15.30  
  
OK, OK! I MISS HIM! Yes, Him. And I don't know why. I couldn't have...  
  
no, it's impossible...  
  
13 october, 15.35  
  
Impossible...impossible...impossible...  
  
13 october, 15.40  
  
Allright, possible! I don't know when it happend, but I like that   
  
stupid Mazoku. Actually, He's the one, who comes around after ending  
  
our journey. Lina and Gourry are... I don't know where but thay're   
  
surely looking for adventures. And of course good meals. Zelgadis is   
  
looking for his cure, Amelia is waiting for Zel, and Xel... BUT IT'S   
  
ONLY FRIENDSHIP!! WE ARE GOOD FRIENDS! ONLY!  
  
13 october, 15.45  
  
Or mayby something more... I remember the first time when we meet...  
  
I think I'll never forget... I remember every moment with him...  
  
Could it be... love? No, no, no...... no?  
  
13 october, 15.50  
  
Even if it's love... but it can't be... we can't... I'm a Ryuuzoku, and   
  
he's a Mazoku. I can't. He's killed my race and... no...no...no...   
  
13 october, 15.55  
  
I have to face up to this. I love him. Every time I looked in his beautiful  
  
amethyst eyes I hid it in my heart. That's why I hate him so much - I know I  
  
can't love him.   
  
But I do...  
  
13 october, 16.00  
  
Where are you...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FIlia wa writing in her diary, when Xellos appeard. WHile doing his mission ( staing in a  
  
800 meters queque to buy fresh bread for his master) he realized how much Filia means to him ( strange coincidence.... ).  
  
But he's a Mazoku and Filia is Ryuuzoku and ...blah...blah...blah...blah, so they can't be together.  
  
And of course Filia would never even...  
  
- Xellos!  
  
Filia quickly stood up and run to Xellos and hugged him tightly.  
  
Than she realized what she did so she started to explain herself  
  
- Oh, emm... Namagomi! What are you doing here? I just... I thought... that it's..  
  
my... my... emmm... cat!   
  
- But... you don'n have a cat  
  
- Yes, I do!  
  
- Oh, I see - said Xellos and smiled. "Mayby she's not that unrechable as I thougt..."  
  
- So - continued Xel - You have named your cat Xellos?  
  
Filia lowerd her head to hide blush - NO, of course, not... I just...  
  
Mazoku put his hand on Filia's arm and he slowly turned her,so they were standing  
  
face to face.   
  
- You missed me.  
  
- No, I just called my ca...  
  
- Fi-chan, you don't have cat.- "Otherwise I would have flushed him with your lunch" he thought.  
  
Filia slowly rised her head and looked in Xellos'es eyeas.  
  
- You missed me.  
  
- And you?  
  
Xellos smiled  
  
- Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
-You're horrible.  
  
Mazoku put a light kiss on her lips. And...  
  
...And I think you know what happend.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
F  
  
ilia wake up, but she was so tierd, that she didn't open her eyes.  
  
" Oh, the bed is so worm... I will rest here for few minuites before I get up..."   
  
MMmm... there's nothing better that worm pillow in the morning... and it's so nice to hear how it breaths...  
  
... wait a minuite... BREATHS???!!!"  
  
Filia opene her eyes, rised up and...  
  
- AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!! NAMAGOMI! And WHAT are YOU doing in MY BED???!!!  
  
But her scream didn't woke up Xellos ( you know, after a big strain even  
  
mazoku has to sleep ). Filia wanted to scream again, but then she remebered what happend last night.  
  
- Oh no...  
  
Xellos opened his eyes.  
  
- Good morning, Fi-chan.  
  
Silence   
  
- What? Aren't you satisfied? Didn't you like it?  
  
- Well, eemmm... but...we...  
  
- You know, it's pretty early, so we could... but only if you promise me something.  
  
- well... What? - Filia asked curiously  
  
- That you won't worry about it. Anymore.   
  
- oh...  
  
- And of course biiiiiiiiiiig breakfast!  
  
- Oh you...!  
  
And I think you...  
  
nevermind  
  
Well, THE END  
  
********************************  
  
I've warned you. Extramly stupid. I got idea ( extreamly stupid idea ) for this fic   
  
somwhere about... 2.00 am. So it had to be stupid. But congratulations, if you're reading   
  
this. It means, that you're still alive. Congratulations.  
  
And of course anything doesn't belong to me.  
  
And I'm not from England ( or America ), so I don't speak english very well. Sorry for mistakes. 


End file.
